Solve for $x$ : $5x - 3 = 3x + 10$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(5x - 3) - 3x = (3x + 10) - 3x$ $2x - 3 = 10$ Add $3$ to both sides: $(2x - 3) + 3 = 10 + 3$ $2x = 13$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{13}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{2}$